La Muerte Roja
by Lindo usagi
Summary: Rachel Grey se las ha pasado muy duras desde que su familia entera ha muerto. Ahora en el imperio Shi'ar la ira y la venganza comienzan a ascender.


El título fue sacado de "La máscara de la Muerte Roja" de las Narraciones extraordinarias de Allan Poe, pero la trama de este fic no tiene nada que ver con dicho cuento.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La Muerte Roja.**

_Por: Lindo usagi._

_Su madre quería que ella fuera la Ardiente Espada del Ángel de la destrucción._

Stephen King,

Carrie.

Hombres y mujeres masacrados. Jóvenes partidos en dos. Y su abuelo..., los restos incinerados y deshechos de su querido abuelito. Lo había visto explotar desde las entrañas y proferir ese espantoso grito de dolor. Su familia entera había sido borrada, tanto jóvenes como ancianos fueron asesinados. Sólo quedaba ella, sólo era ella con esa horrible marca en la espalda que la convertía en presa inevitable de sacrificio.

Despertó sudando frío y jadeando entrecortadamente. Sueños parecidos la atormentaban casi cada noche. Sueños y sentencias de muerte la perseguían estando dormida o despierta. Se masajeó las sienes para calmar las punzadas que casi le reventaban la cabeza. Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas tratando de buscar algo de luz entre toda aquella oscuridad, y por fin la encontraron. Una luz simbólica en el interior de su mente.

Sólo quedaba ella de todos los Grey.

Se encontraba en el vasto imperio conquistador Shi'ar peleando una batalla que iba más allá de lo que en realidad deseaba. Trataron de asesinarla por causa de su inmenso poder y después le suplicaron ayuda para derrocar a Vulcan. Era hora de usar ese poder para provocarles el mismo dolor. Rasguño por rasguño, muerte por muerte. Esa fue la luz que encontró.

Pronto, su mente viajó con las capacidades telepáticas que portaba desde su nacimiento. Llenó todo el lugar e hizo una especie de clic cuando encontró algo. Varios rostros oscuros se iluminaron con blanco en el plano astral, como adquiriendo consciencia de sus identidades. Encontró a todos esos extraterrestres no Shi'ar que trabajaba para ellos. Expulsados de sus planetas, esclavizados, pasando hambre y sufriendo a causa del Imperio. Rachel Grey pronto se vio inundada por todos los sentimientos que adquirió de esas mentes, empatía pura e ilimitada.

Las imágenes de sus familiares muertos no la dejaban en paz y la atormentaban con esos alaridos de dolor que la ensordecían y la hacían sudar.

Fue en ese momento cuando Rachel Grey perdió el control. Cuando todas esas emociones y esos recuerdos la llenaron y le hicieron desgarrar su corazón y verter lágrimas. Los Shi'ar tenían qué pagar por todas esas atrocidades. ¡Por todas y cada una de ellas!

—¡Que ardan! —susurró mordiendo las sílabas, con ríos de lágrimas corriéndole por la piel de las mejillas y el ceño fruncido formándole un ángulo pronunciado en la parte superior de la cara.

Sus pupilas quedaron contraídas en su totalidad dándole un aspecto demoníaco y un resplandor celeste emanó de ellos como dos estrellas en el espacio abismal.

La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó rápidamente y en su piel se encendieron varias llamas incandescentes de color azul. Un fuego astral que iba en aumento conforme la insania se apoderaba de su psique.

Lo único que deseaba su cabeza era venganza y sangre, y la haría correr por todas partes. Sonrió conforme con sus pensamientos.

Los especialistas en psiquiatría lo catalogaban como trastorno de estrés postraumático crónico. Ella lo consideraba el delicioso combustible para alimentar sus ansias, para alimentar esa sed de venganza. Poder. Poder en fluctuación constante que hacía su corazón ir a ciento veinte por minuto. Sentía las ganas de engullir mil estrellas.

Las llamas a su alrededor comenzaron a adquirir una forma definida, la forma de un pájaro que envolvía su cuerpo. Volvía a ser Phoenix, no más Marvel Girl. Se sentía capaz de llenar el título que su madre dejó. Un símbolo triangular se dibujó en el lado izquierdo de su cara, alrededor del ojo.

Volvió a usar su mente para vigilar el vasto imperio que dormía apacible. Su vista y su esqueleto se mantuvieron estáticos unos instantes. Tardó poco más de un minuto en encontrar a los responsables de las muertes de sus seres queridos, pero al fin lo consiguió, pudo identificar y después localizar a esos cochinos Shi'ar comemierda que los mandaron a hacerlo.

—¡Que exploten! Uno por uno...

Gruñó y apretó los puños como queriendo aplastarse los dedos.

Su rostro aun lucía hermoso bajo esas sombras moradas que se dibujaban debajo de cada ojo y esa piel pálida por lo poco que comía en esos días. Su rostro aun era seductoramente bello, ese cabello rojizo acentuaba más la forma de su cara y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas en otro tiempo revelaban ternura. Esta vez parecían los de un felino con la pupila rasgada, unos ojos demoníacos.

No podía pensar con claridad, pues lo único que sentía era enojo, rabia, ansias por destruir, pero llegó a la conclusión de que eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Alzó la vista y vio el techo metálico que se cernía sobre ella como una enorme jaula. Levantó la mano lentamente como queriendo tocar el metal sobre ella y sus ojos brillaron. No necesitaba tocar el objeto o señalarlo para usar su poder, bastaba con verlo o imaginarlo, pero de esa manera le servía más para enfoca mejor.

Un chillido emanó de aquellas robustas piezas y enseguida se doblaron como dos hojas de cartón. Su telekinesia le fascinaba, podía doblegar cualquier cosa con tan solo pensarlo.

Las llamas azules sobre su cuerpo aumentaron de intensidad. Se elevó por los aires y se alejó del lugar. Iría en busca de los asesinos de su familia para aplastarlos como cucarachas.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El fénix, la Muerte Roja había devastado parte del Imperio en una sola noche. Uno por uno. Muerte por muerte. Rasguño por rasguño. Disfrutaba escuchando sus gritos de dolor, los gritos de agonía de todos aquellos responsables. Y la oscuridad, la ruina y la Muerte Roja comenzaban a ejercer devastación sobre aquella parte del reino.

Los cadáveres apilados de los soldados Shi'ar cubrían el frío suelo de metal y lo teñían de rojo oscuro con su sangre impura. Encima de todos ellos Rachel Grey permanecía de pie contemplando todo lo que sus acciones habían llegado a provocar.

Tuberías de gas rotas y flagrantes explosiones por todas partes, edificios abollados y árboles arrancados de raíz. Había dejado una ola de muerte y destrucción, un torbellino incontrolable e insaciable.

El fénix dentro de ella aun ardía vivaz, pero comenzaba a sentir débilmente que su hambre empezaba a menguar, podía sentir sus alas apagarse y encogerse. Pero _no_, debía seguir destruyendo. Ella era el caos. Su madre y el fénix dentro de ella querían que fuera la reina de la destrucción.

Miró enfrente. Para los soldados afortunados la muerte había sido rápida y sin sufrimiento. Pero para el Comando de Muerte responsable de la agonía de su familia, no. Uno por uno habían sufrido hasta suplicar su propia muerte, hasta suplicarle que se detuviera.

Uno de ellos, el que usaba un casco metálico y esa capa negra y gruesa había sido empalado en lo alto de una torre. Una muerte lenta. El corazón atravesado y agujerado, pero las fibras nerviosas sensibles al dolor tardaron mucho en morir.

La chica con cabeza y cuerpo de insecto, ahora yacía desangrada y sin cabeza. Al de cuerpo de ave le habían sido arrancados las alas y los miembros. Y el skrull había muerto de un golpe que le fragmentó el cráneo, no sin antes convulsionarse durante casi cinco minutos.

Todos muertos y machacados. No hubo un solo sobreviviente del Comando de Muerte. Había alcanzado su cometido y su ira comenzaba a disminuir dejándole un sabor amargo y rasposo.

Dispuesta a alejarse del lugar su cuerpo se encendió nuevamente con un fuego azuloso incendiándose como si de una explosión se tratara. Se elevó por los aires y emprendió el vuelo hacia el occidente.

La cabeza ya le daba vueltas y vueltas. Se sentía incómodamente intranquila.

Vio a lo lejos a Polaris acercándose y el fuego en su interior comenzó a disminuir. Un sentimiento de culpa la invadió y un gemido abandonó su boca. Se tocó el pecho, pues latidos cardíacos empezaban a bajar el ritmo, pero le dolía el interior.

—No nos obligues a hacerlo Rachel. No nos obligues a herirte —le gritó Lorna desde los aires—. Por favor chica.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja ardió duplicando las llamaradas. No quería oír palabras de compasión, no quería oírlo. Debía huir, escapar, no enfrentarlos.

_No_. Eso la alejaría para siempre de ellos y no era eso lo que deseaba. Se sentía sola y triste.

—Eres fuerte Ray. Lucha por tomar el control —vio a Havok acercarse a ella por tierra.

Su tío Alex y Lorna eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia en ese desolado lugar. Extrañaba a su familia, extrañaba a sus amigos, a todos ellos. Extrañaba el consuelo maternal que le brindaba Ororo cuando estaba a su lado. Extrañaba charlar con Kitty, su amiga, su hermana. Quería volver a ver a Kurt, el compañero bromista de toda la vida. Extrañaba a Xavier, Hank y los brazos protectores de Logan. Quería volver al lado de Cyclops, no importaba si amaba a Emma, era su padre. La imagen de su madre se dibujó en una esquina de su mente, y sus familiares lo hicieron luego de Jean. Los extrañaba a todos. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para vivir sin ellos, sus abuelos. Estaban muertos y era su culpa.

El cuerpo de Rachel Grey se apagó y fue en ese entonces cuando cayó al suelo siendo incapaz de controlar su caída. Se cubrió la cabeza y Havok corrió a ayudarla alcanzando a escuchar los sollozos.

—Por favor no me dejen, por favor no me dejen nunca —gritó y de sus ojos emanaban múltiples gotas de lágrimas. Se sentían tan sola, y tan culpable. Lorna la abrazó y arrimó su mentón junto al cuerpo de la chica acariciándole el hombro. Havok se agachó en el suelo e intentó acercarse torpemente, pero los Summers nunca han sido buenos demostrando su afecto. Polaris le estiró un brazo para que envolviera a Rachel.

—No te preocupes Ray, aquí estamos y jamás te dejaremos —le susurró ella suavemente al oído.

Rachel lloraba inconsolablemente en el hombro de su tío, y Polaris le revolvía el pelo. Pensaba con más claridad, pero aun se sentía culpable.

—Calma chica, no te dejaremos.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos mientras Rachel seguía llorando. El agua mojaría la tierra y así los incendios serían apagados, asimismo ellos cuidarían de su sobrina y la protegerían. En tiempos como esos la familia debe siempre estar unida. Pensó Havok que tal vez lo mejor sería volver a casa, pero enfrentar a los Shi'ar no iba a ser fácil.

**Fin.**


End file.
